halfprincefandomcom-20200214-history
Feng Lan
Appearance Xiao Lan is brunette, with a pair of two large eyes. She wears her hair in a ponytail, and is, up till now, not seen without it. Personality Fen Lan is very caring and loyal to her friends. She finds her brother extremely annoying, but her liking for beautiful men makes her acknowledge that he is handsome. She is also good a cooking and loves food in general. She lets her emotions drive her actions, but is usually level-headed during tough situations. She is also oblivious when it comes to love. History Before the start of the manhua, Feng Lan liked to play virtual reality video games. One day, she was playing as a mage with her brother who was a warrior in The World. She showed him the new staff her husband had bought for her. He commented that girls have an easier time playing because guys helped them out. While they were talking, a monster snuck up on them. Feng Lan froze which cost her and her brother their lives. In real life, Feng Yang Ming told her that he was going to start playing Second Life and that it had a realism level of 99%. When Feng Lan commented that it might be painful, he complained about how girls were so afraid of getting hurt. He also mentioned that this was why Feng Lan would not make it as a warrior. She told him that she was going to become a warrior and outlevel him. To spite him, she logged onto the game first, but forgot that she set her clock five minutes fast so she would be on-time going to places. An so the adventure began. Synopsis Rookie Arc Since she set her clock fast, Feng Xiao Lan was the first to log onto Second Life. There, she met Lolidragon who was there to explain the rules help her create her avatar. She was at the time upset that her brother thought she'd not be able to handle being a warrior, so she decided to become one. After seeing herself as both a human and a beast, she decided that the human looked better. Then she remembered her brother saying that women had an easier time in video games because they got help from male players. So Feng Lan asked Lolidragon (whom she thought was a NPC, in actuality she is a Game Master) if she could play as a male. After checking with her superiors, Lolidragon was able to honor her request because she had been the first to log on. When she saw herself as a male, she thought she looked very handsome. Then she asked if she could see herself as an elf. Upon seeing Feng Lan as a male elf, Lolidragon insisted that she play as one. She helped her design the avatar (she picked out most of the features) including uping the beautification to 40% and changed the name of the avatar to Prince (Feng Lan wanted Prince Charming). Just before being sent to the world of Second Life, Lolidragon told Feng Lan to PM her so that they can train together. After playing Second Life for a bit, Feng Lan played other normal video games trying to come up with new moves to use in Second Life. Odd Squad arc Feng Lan is not seen in this arc (Prince is though). Tournament arc Nan Gong Zui arc Gui/Wicked Side-story arc Feng Lan and Prince are seen in a series of flashbacks by Gui and Wicked. Feng Lan is only seen in Wicked's (since Gui does not know who she is). Zhuo Ling Bin first recounted the first time he had met Feng Xiao Lan when he first moved into the house next door when they both were children. He liked her immediately and felt that you could understand her completely by looking into her eyes. His next memory was when Feng Lan was twelve and asked him to marry her. He agreed. This memory was followed by the one where he told Feng Lan he was moving away and she cried. He promised that he would come back for her. In the online game called The World (one of Second Life's predecessors), Wicked, who was playing as a beastman, happened to find Feng Lan, but she did not recognize him. He asked her to marry him which she did. She was the one who paid for her weapon that she had in that game (see history section). East Continent arc Zhuo Ling Bin called her to find out where she was in Second Life. She then called him frequently to let him know where she was and when she would be back. Infinite Hamlet Invasion arc Feng Lan did not appear in this arc (Prince did). Rock & Roll Concert arc Current arc Relationship Feng Yang Ming Feng Yang Ming is her twin brother. Ming Gui Wen Ming Gui Wen is her university professor. After toying with Prince after he found Prince staring at him like a homo, Prince killed him. Gui then ran into Prince and Lolidragon by chance later on and eventually got into Odd Squad, despite Prince being affronted by it. Deciding to act as a homo in Second Life and as Prince's lover, Gui did outrageous things supposedly "for Prince" such as making dragon dick soup for Prince. However, Gui eventually found himself really developing feelings for Prince. In reality, he is 26 years old and works as a professor at the university that Feng Lan and Feng Yang Ming attend and teaches literature in one of Feng Lan's class. Rumor has it he is a genius with and IQ of 200. He became a professor at the age of 22 and got his PhD at the age of 25. By the age of 26, he is one of the most sought-after lecturers by all universities in the country. Because of Feng Yang Ming's similar expression and attitude to Prince, Gui suspected he was actually Prince. Zhuo Ling Bin Zhuo Ling Bin is Feng Lan's childhood friend. He was neighbors with Feng Lan at first, but then moved away. Eight years after moving away from being Feng Lan's neighbor and falling in love with her, he went to her university. Upon going there, he saw Feng Lan by chance, but was disappointed when she did not recognize her. Then, he met Odd Squad in Second Life and, being in a bad mood as Feng Lan did not recognize him, subjected to battling them and then claimed Odd Squad as Dark Phantom's rivals. Not long after, he decided to go to Feng Lan's house. It was at the bus stop that Feng Lan saw Rose, and then Ling Bin. Feng Lan recognized him as Wicked, and panicked when both Rose and Wicked boarded the same bus as her. Seeing Feng Lan's change in expression, Ling Bin thought she had recognized him as her Zhuo-gege. However, after leaving the bus and seeing Wicked follow her, and shout out to her, Feng Lan panicked and ran until Ling Bin asked on pretense if she was Xiao Lan, to which Feng Lan stopped and Ling Bin introduced himself. Feng Lan then invited him to her house and introduced Yang Ming, which Ling Bin recognized as Wu Qing. Yang Ming also told Ling Bin that Feng Lan was a transvestite in Second Life. Worrying that Ling Bin might recognize her as Prince, Feng Lan was glad when Ling Bin decided to leave her house. Noting that he was interested in Odd Squad and pointing out that Gui was Feng Lan's professor, he said that he would visit her class sometime, and would rather sit next to Feng Lan than Yang Ming. After forming an alliance with Odd Squad, Wicked found Prince first after Prince fell down a cliff. When Prince addressed him as Zhuo-gege, he was shocked. After realizing Prince's real identity is Feng Lan, he becomes protective and possessive of her and often attacks Gui when he gets too close to Prince. Trivia *Feng Lan's first kiss was from her cousin Ou Yang Mei. Her second was from Kenshin. After that, she went on a kissing spree.